


Oh Baby

by Felixeu_Hyung



Series: TBZ One-Shots [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixeu_Hyung/pseuds/Felixeu_Hyung
Summary: It's late at night and everyone is asleep, well not everyone.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: TBZ One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100558
Kudos: 26





	Oh Baby

"You know what?"

"What Eric, it's 2 am"

"What if one was two and two was one"

"Eric"

"And the hot dog I ate today, it could've had feelings and a family,"

"Go to sleep"

"I stepped on Sally, she's probably in pain"

"Who is Sally? The doll that's on your desk"

"Yes, I stomped on her face on accident, she could have a mini concussion"

"If you don't shut up and go to bed, I'm going back to my room"

"Nooooooo, don't go, please, I'll be quiet"

"Good, sleep well alright? Dream of me"

"Your so cheesy Hyung, goodnight"

"..."

"..."

"Oh, baby,"

"Yeah"

"Sally probably forgave you, it wasn't on purpose"

"I know I just feel bad,"

"It's okay you can apologize in the morning,"

"Okay, I love you Juyeonie Hyung"

"I love you too JaeJae"

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


End file.
